The KittySue?
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: OMG ON HIATUSBEING REWRITTEN!She'd read plenty of them in her time, even written a couple herself...but now to her horror she WAS one. She was a Mary Sue! But...WHY WAS SHE A FREAKING KITTEN?
1. WTF!

The Kitty-Sue?

A rewritten work of Yu Yu Hakusho fiction by Aviarianna O' Lorien who OBVIOUSLY never has and never will own more than the legally purchased DVD's and Manga. If you were looking for a disclaimer, that was it.

Notes! This is a Hiei/Original Character pairing, also a Kurama see's OC as a younger sibling thing too, because I'm weaving in a connection from Makai. My fiction, my storyline, my backgrounds so blah! If you don't like it, then don't read it and don't send me flames because hey…you didn't have to read it all the way now did you!

Hiei will also end up being Out Of Character more often that not okies? Don't take this as a serious story for the most part; it's just for fun really.

Japanese in the story is the following:

Tora means tiger

Nani means what

Youkai means demon

And I think that's all…so enjoy!

Chapter 1: WTF

"I'm not supposed to be here! I am NOT supposed to be here!" She chanted in her mind over and over as she fell out of the dark clouds covering the sky. She'd read them all the time, even written a couple herself, but now to her horror she had become one! She had become a Mary-Sue! But the real question was: WHY WAS SHE A FREAKING KITTEN? And was she able to regain her human form? But that's right….a kitten. She landed in a puddle in the form of a cute little black kitten with white paws, a white crescent on her little forehead and bright orange eyes. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, rain poured down onto her trembling form as she stood up slowly, scared out of her mind and then she yelped. "Great…" she mused mentally, glaring at her front right paw; apparently she'd landed on it at a bad angle because now she couldn't put weight on it.

Then she saw him…running through the rain with a briefcase/school book case over his bright red hair covered head. (She was surprised she could still see colors.)

"Well at least now I know I'm not in Cali anymore…" She thought, watching as he came closer up the sidewalk and she was suddenly struck with two thoughts. "I'm in Yu Yu Hakusho!" and… "SALVATION!" After all…the guy running through the streets was easily recognized as Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino to most of the humans around here. A plan formed in her mind immediately and she KNEW she had to time this just right. When it looked like he was about five feet from the puddle she'd recently limped out of, she limped back onto it and sat in the middle of it giving the most pitiful whimper she possibly could and held up her paw, shaking like a leaf out of fear and cold.

He stopped and looked down at her with a curious expression, as if trying to decide whether to take her or leave her there. She looked up at him, wide orange eyes full of fear and a pain, her paw held up and shaking like the rest of her. And then…she sneezed the cutest little kitten sneeze even though, and he didn't know this of course, she wasn't trying to sneeze.

"What are you doing out in a storm such as this one kitten?" He asked as he knelt down to her level and she continued her sad, pitiful, confused stare giving him another tiny mewl followed by another sneeze. She was seriously shivering right now, and for the record felt it necessary to state to being a Mary Sue was NOT FUN! Not when you end up as a kitten with a sprained paw and more than likely, upper respitory which, for those of the feline species, especially the young ones, can be fatal. The storm didn't help her disposition either but she used that to her advantage.

Kurama reached for the paw that she was holding up without warning. The moment he touched it she let out a yelp and shrank back just a bit, that had really hurt! The sudden movement then caused her to go into a sneezing fit, ye gods! Today just was not her day.

"Poor little thing aren't you. Well, I suppose I can't just leave you out here in this storm hurt and all alone, come on then." Kurama scooped the shivery ball of wet white and black fur up and placed her inside his jacket so only her nose and eyes were visible, holding her up alone with his school briefcase thing. It felt good to be warm again, she thought to herself with yet another sneeze.

Sometime later, she would guess about fifteen minutes or so, they were finally inside the warm, dry home of his. Kurama set his school case down and walked into the kitchen where the kitten and his jacket were placed on the round table in the center of the linoleum floor. How he managed to get the jacket off with her still inside it is something only he shall ever know.

Now after setting the little kitten and jacket on the table, Kurama went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk and a plastic wrap covered bowl. The contents of the bowl were for him, apparently foxes like tuna salad. The milk he had gotten out for the kitten and soon, he'd found a saucer and warmed it up so she was enjoying warm milk and he was enjoying his cold tuna salad. He wasn't just eating though, he was observing her because she didn't feel like an ordinary little cat but so far, there was nothing odd about her save for the crescent on her head. Most Ningenkei cats didn't usually have such a clearly symbolized crescent moon as a design of fur.

"Hm…we need a name for you now don't we? How about Lucky?" he asked the kitten, slightly surprised when she actually turned her head to him with a look that clearly said no way in hell. "Okay, I'll take that as a no, so how about…Tora?" The little kitten perked up a bit and gave him another look that clearly said she approved of it; after all, wouldn't every kitten like a name that meant tiger? "Well…that settles it, Tora it is!" Kurama continued eating and Tora continued lapping up the warm milk as if she hadn't had anything of sustenance in days.

'Ah…warm milk…' she thought happily to herself as she finished every last drop but turned a longing look onto Kurama's food. Noticing the look he scooped a tiny bit of it out and onto her now empty saucer which she ate with the same pace she'd done with the milk.

"Mew?" She gave a curious mewl as a few small noises were heard from up stairs and footsteps could be heard by the sensitive ears of both, tromping wetly down the stairs. Tora and Kurama both looked to the kitchens doorway to see everyone's favorite fire demon enter the kitchen, just a bit damp. Again, Tora gave a questioning mewl, staring at Hiei with her head cocked to the side cutely.

Hiei stared at the little black and white kitten with a raised eyebrow before sitting down at the table across from Kurama. Apparently Hiei was just as confused as Tora.

"Where'd the kitten come from Kurama?" Hiei question calmly as Tora limped her way over to him, stopping about 5 inches from him to study him up close.

"I found her outside about two blocks from here. I've decided on the name of Tora and she seems to approve of it, beyond that the poor little thing seems to have sprained that paw there and I believe she might be sick, she hasn't been able to go for more than half an hour between sneezes." Kurama replied, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

"Meow." Tora commented, holding her paw up another half an inch as if to prove Kurama's point before sneezing a few more times. She told herself to remember not to mewl too much…it seemed to cause her to sneeze.

"How you know it's a girl, kitsune?"

"Just look at her Hiei, it's quite obvious but I suppose you could check if you really must."

"I think I will." Hiei muttered and reached for the kitten, but she backed away knowing full well what he was going to do. 'No way buddy boy…' she sneered in her mind but it only came out as a whimper. Hiei still managed to grab her and even though she was thrashing in protest, managed to confirm her gender as female before holding her correctly and stroking her down her back. He only did it to calm her down, not really in the mood to be scratched or bitten.

"I believe she likes you Hiei." Kurama commented, noting how when Hiei had stopped petting her she'd nudged her head against his hand, demanding more attention.

"Well…she certainly is an interesting little neko." Hiei caught himself before he said cute. "How old do you suppose she is?"

"I'd place her age at about 2-3 months even though she is small she doesn't seem THAT young." Tora glared at Kurama as much as a cat can glare.

'I was 17 going on 18 before all this thank you very much!' She mentally screamed at him before going back to nuzzling against Hiei who was nice and warm, even he was slightly damp. 'Heh...Hiei isn't so bad…They always made him out to be all cold and heartless but he's actually pretty cool…at least with Kurama and me.' She began musing over the fire demon currently making her purr and fell asleep right there in his arms.

(((((Some moments later)))))

"Kitsune….I think the neko is asleep."

"Yes Hiei that would be correct. The kitten is asleep and she seems to be very content as well. As I said before, I believe she likes you."

Hiei snorted and stood up still holding the kitten in his arms. He turned around headed for the couch in the living room, not catching the small knowing smile Kurama was giving both the apparition and the kitten. Once at the couch, he laid back on the couch and started switching channels on the television while the kitten rearrange himself on his chest, falling back to sleep instantly. In the end, both Tora and Hiei fell asleep on the couch while Kurama ended up in his own bed a little later than the other two.

((((((((The next Morning.)))))))))))

Kurama woke up with his alarm clock like always, giving the annoying buzzer a glare but getting up none the less. He showered and got dressed and peered into the living room with a small smile, Hiei snored quietly and Tora rose and fell with his breathing, still curled up on his chest. It was a very cute sight, Kurama thought to himself as he heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for all three of them.

Inwardly, the kitten yawned as she opened her eyes, blinking as few times to clear away the sleep. She slowly became aware of the very quiet snoring and the warm, breathing mattress she was curled up on, which confused her greatly for a few moments. Then, the memories from the previous day and night came back to her and she nearly yelped. 'That's right….' She thought to herself. "I'm a Mary…no a Kitty Sue I guess since I'm a kitten instead of a person and I'm sleeping on Hiei of all people? Yeesh…Okay….I'm hungry and I need to go! How do I get off of him without hurting my stupid paw anymore?' She was at a major loss.

And then…she did the one thing that came to mind. She limped over to Hiei's face and started to meow loudly and like crazy. She just would not stop and finally, Hiei woke up and stared at the little kitten with and expression that definitely said he was VERY annoyed with her. Oh well…she was a kitten, what else could she do?

"What do you want Tora?" Hiei asked her gruffly but quietly, still waking up as the kitten kept looking from him, to the kitchen and then back to him, hoping he got the message. "That's right; you have a sprained paw so no jumping off of me to the floor. At least you've got some intelligence." Ah that Hiei charm…even mocking a poor, injured kitten or was that a compliment? Well she decided to take it as a compliment and gave him an encouraging mewl which only cause him to give her a look and chuckle. A look which she returned, to his hidden surprise, with the added incentive of a growl.

Not that the growl really added anything to the look, she was a kitten and the most she could do was give him a few shallow scratches IF she could dash that fast. And before anyone asks, she couldn't possibly be that fast at this particular moment.

"All right already….we're going." Hiei rolled his eyes at her, standing and bringing both of them into the kitchen where he sat at the table still holding her. "I think she's hungry Kurama."

'Well DUH!' Tora thought to herself with a sniff before her eyes widened and she began wiggling about, trying to get out of Hiei's grasp. 'I think I need to go potty! Damnit! Let me go dude or I WILL pee on you!' She kept staring longingly out the back door and mewled pitifully and somehow, Kurama got the message.

"Actually Hiei, would you mind taking her out into the backyard for a few moments? I thinks she may need to go and I haven't got a litter-box for her to use yet."

"Nani? Oh…!" Hiei didn't rush outside but he didn't exactly walk either, setting her down on the dirt just in time. Once Tora had finished her…business, Hiei pushed open the door and followed her back into the kitchen. He went back to his spot at the kitchen table but Tora noticed right away the saucer of milk on the floor that was for her.

"MEW!" Which was kitten for "FOOD!" was her happy noise before running, or well, limping full speed at the bowl/plate thing that a saucer is. Unfortunately, she was off balance and instead of stopping in time she pitched forward a bit and her entire face ended up in the milk. "MEOWWWW!" She screeches before shaking her head and blinking dazedly up at the two youkai's that were now her guardians. They were chuckling at her now but she just gave a growl and continued eating her breakfast like a good little kitty.

After a breakfast of pancakes, which Hiei, to both the kitten and Kurama's surprise, shared just a tiny bit with Tora, Kurama had to leave quickly. Shuichi still had classes after all, it was only a Friday.

"Hiei, I've got school but I've left you enough money on the counter to cover food and a litter box at the pet store a few blocks off. I've also gotten an 11:00appointment for her at the Vet next to the store. You've got to take her and keep an eye on her for the rest of the day please." It was not a question, it was a statement and more importantly, a command merely said politely.

And yet, Hiei nodded his agreement to the day's goings on.

Tora however knew exactly what went into vet visits for felines and she ran out of the room as fast as her little paws, sprain and all could carry her. Hiei sighed and went off to find her while Kurama left for the day.

((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin.)))))))))))))))))))))))

Next chapter: The vet visit…goddess I always feel sorry for my animals when they get their temperatures taken…just ew.

Review please, and remember…Constructive Criticism is good, flames are bad and if you DO flame me, remember you had EVERY opportunity to stop reading so honestly all your doing is making yourself look stupid to me. Up to you though!


	2. A Trip To The Vet!

The Kitty Sue?

If you are looking for a disclaimer, it's in the first chapter and it stands for ALL chapters.

Any Japanese used will be defined at the end of the chapter and also, all my reviewers so far will be thanked there too! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Trip to the Vet!

'Vet? Vet! I don't want to go to the vet! If I could get back to that human form then I'd be able to heal the damn thing myself! I am NOT going to a vet, I know what goes on for a cat and I am NOT getting a thermometer stuck up my bum, no way, no how!' Tora ranted to herself as she ran about upstairs looking for a place to hide. Once she was human and now…she was a koneko with a vet appointment.

The moment Kurama had mentioned the word "vet" the little kitten had quiet literally and figuratively hightailed her bum out of that kitchen and straight up the stairs. She passed the bathroom, an obvious guest room and his mothers room and finally, the only other open door in the hall; Kurama's room. 'Under the bed? No, too obvious…the desk? Way to easy to spot me under their and the dresser would be just as obvious as the bed. Crap!' She began to panic slightly as she heard Hiei coming up the stairs and down the hall. 'Oh! The closet!' she finally decided, padding over and into the small walk-in quickly.

'…Next time I choose the bathroom.' The girl turned cat thought dryly. The closet did not afford her many options but she gladly took what she could, after all the closet was definitely not THAT obvious. Realizing she had only a few seconds to hide somewhere, ANYWHERE! She finally and very carefully climbed up and into the nice, warm, big pocket of a low hanging jacket, squishing herself down as much as possible. Tora had never been more thankful to be so bloody small.

Just in time too, because Hiei had just made it to the entrance of the closet. He entered and looked around, trekking back and forth much the same way Tora had and finally, he stopped in front of the jacket she was hiding in. He honestly couldn't find her, he could smell her but since she'd been throughout the whole room he couldn't exactly pinpoint it and he was not about to use his Jagan for a stupid domesticated kitten. Tora knew that if she managed to stay quiet she'd be in the clear but fate had other plans…

"Ch-choo! Ch-choo! Ch-choo!" A small sneezing fit suddenly hit the little ball of fur and as she tried to sink lower in the pocket she managed to squish her bad paw in the process which issued a rather sharp and loud yelp before she could help herself. 'Uh-oh…' she thought to herself.

"Ah-ha! I've got you now koneko!" Hiei proclaimed, reaching into the pocket and dragging her out by the scruff of her neck. He was being gentle with the kitten for reasons even beyond his understanding but she had every intention of NOT returning the favor. The kitten was screeching at the top of her tiny lungs and thrashing about like Hiei was going to murder her! It was obvious she was doing everything in her power to make him lose his grip but Hiei will not be beaten by a kitten and immediately held her to his chest, allowing her NO room for movement. Tora had no choice but to calm down and settle for giving him a rather cute glare.

A glare he gladly returned.

"Well that was interesting." The Jagan wielding half-koorime mused to himself, petting the kitten to get her to sleep. The vet appointment wasn't for another three hours so for the next two it was a sleeping kitten on the couch and training in Kurama's backyard. Nothing special, just shadow boxing but Hiei wasn't exactly one to just sit down and watch TV even during a storm. Hey, it was just a little rain and a shit load of wind!

Okay…a lot of rain but that's beside the point! What is not beside the point is that since it WAS raining and Kurama was lacking in the cat carrier department, Hiei had a slight problem. How was he going to get the animal to the vet? Furthermore…would he be able to endure the visit without injuring the employees of the office? He'd try…for the foxes sake, and his own since he was technically still on parole from spirit world, oh how he loathed that fucking toddler!

Anyway! Hiei decided that since she was so comfortable in the pocket of that jacket he'd merely wrap her up nicely in it and that would serve as her temporary carrier. Once she was securely in the purple jacket he was off to the office and the kitten was wishing she'd not eaten that morning.

(((((Once to the office.)))))))))))0

'I think…I'm going to barf…' Tora mentally whined before realizing they were there. 'Ah crap…' was her next and continuous line of thoughts until the initial meeting of and her veterinarian.

"Ahem…" Hiei begrudgingly attempted to get the temps attention. "I have an appointment for 11 am." He peered over the counter; the woman looking at him couldn't have been more than 20 years old.

'Is she even qualified for this type of work?' Tora thought to herself, gaining a sidelong look from Hiei and wondering if maybe he could hear her.

"May I have the name of the animal sir?" The young woman asked in a voice that was way to cheerful. It made both the kitten's eye and Hiei's give a little twitch, it was that bad…

"Tora…" Hiei ground out as she checked the computer.

"Ah, that's right! Tora and you can go ahead and take a seat in room number three sir and the vet will be with you shortly.

Hiei gave her a nod before rushing off, to get away from that awful cheery voice of hers. That and the horridly bright pink shirt she had on. 'Too…much…pink!' Tora commented, earning her another sidelong glance that she failed to notice considering she was clinging to Hiei for dear life. Once in the room, Hiei unwrapped her from the jacket and just let her sit in his lap knowing she'd try to run if he put her anywhere else.

"Eh?" he suddenly felt a good dozen or so pinpricks as Tora's claws sunk in through his clothing and straight into the flesh of his legs. He attempted to dislodge the tiny thing from his legs and only succeeded in her now clinging by her claws to his chest. "Tora let go! It's fine!" Every time he managed to free her claws from his skin she managed to reattach herself and he was getting incredibly annoyed. "You. Are. Fine!"

'No. I'm. Not!' she yelled right back at him in her head and astoundingly enough, he stared at her widened eyes not that she noticed. 'You don't know what goes on at one of these appointments dude but I do! I do not want-' she was cut off as the vet entered the room smiling cheerfully, almost as cheerfully as the temp.

"Hello their Mr. Jaganashi, I'm Dr. Mizuma and this," He looked at the kitten clinging to Hiei's shirt. "Must be Tora, my she's a cute little thing."

"Correct." Was the only word out of Hiei's mouth as Tora began squirming in his arms again.

"Well if you would, please put her on the table so we can get started." He just kept on smiling as Hiei placed Tora on the table and directly onto the discarded purple jacket which Tora burrowed into as deeply as she could.

'He smiles way too much…' she thought, giving the doctors hand a good swipe as he reached for her.

-I'd have to agree with you on that one koneko- a male voice she easily recognized suddenly spoke up, causing her to jump slightly.

'H-Hiei? You can hear me?'

-Obviously.- He answered back with a mocking edge. -But we'll talk about that later…-and with that, he retreated from her mind.

'Whoa…' Now that Tora was sufficiently in shock, though the doctor merely figured she'd calmed down, Dr. Mizuma grabbed her and pulled her out of her little burrow. Tora was only brought out of her reverie when Hiei began scratching her behind the ears to relax her though she'd missed hearing the vet ASK him to do that.

"MRREEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Came the screech as a thermometer was shoved, well, where the sun gladly refuses to shine. Hiei gave the grimacing kitten a rather…sympathetic look for that one. Once the hard part was over, the kitten was checked over for everything and given a few inoculations and then, it was time for the paw.

"Well, last thing is that paw. You don't know how she hurt it, correct?"

"Yes."

"But you know it hurts her and the guess is that it's sprained?"

"Yes."

The doctor set Tora on the clean linoleum floor and gave her a gentle shove. She looked around a moment, a bit disoriented. 'Wasn't I just on the…oh.' She began before mentally smacking herself and causing Hiei to chuckle under his breath. Both non animal looking people in the room watched her as she hobble forward, holding up her paw and refusing to set it down at all costs.

"Hm…" The doctor mumbled before placing me back on the table and giving the paw a thorough looking over eliciting several small yelps. "No breaks, just a sprain you lucky little thing you." He cooed to her after the examination.

If Tora had any less control, she would have gagged right then and there. 'Stupid ningen…'

Finally, after paying up for the visit and placed Tora in a cat carrier, Hiei and the kitten were both very happy to leave the cheery, cleaning supply scented office. The trip home consisted of a stop off at the pet store and then…home! Although….much to Tora's dissatisfaction, it wasn't going to be very peaceful for now Hiei KNEW she wasn't a normal neko.

-All right koneko- Hiei began, sitting at the kitchen table with Tora ON the table in front of him. -You have some explaining to do.-

'Uh..Meow?' She innocently tried in vain.

-Perhaps you aren't more intelligent than the buffoon.- Hiei countered, purposefully.

'DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT ORANGE HAIRED IMBECILE!' She replied angrily, snarling outwardly at him with eyes that burned before realizing what she'd just said. '…ah shit.'

((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))

Japanese used in the chapter

Neko cat

Koneko kitten

Ningen human

For my reviewers!

JessicaKittyDemon: Girl you KNOW I'm rewriting the whole thing but…I hope you enjoyed the second chapter…heh. I can only rewrite it a chapter at a time and as you can see…I'm changing a few things around.

SoFudgingBored: I know! She is soooooo cute isn't she? Thank!

alexis2: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the update! More to come soon enough.

Demongal19: Aw, thanks!


	3. The Inherent Evils of Depressed Minds

The Kitty Sue?

Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter, but if you can tell I don't own whatever you recognize, then you're a bigger idiot than Kuwabara.

MUST READ A/N: I'm so sorry to all of you! My loyal readers who have begged me for the next chapter…here are my reasons; first of all, I got a job that I am going into my 9th month in, I'm a bloody college student and passing my classes takes priority over my writing, writers block is inherently EVIL and my sister is crazy, in fact she was committed early in February and they think she's Bi-Polar.

MUST READ A/N #2: Also, if anyone is confused by a few things (As my Beta rightfully pointed out) I'll explain a few things in the next chapter, I promise, half the point is for you to wonder about her origins.

I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: The Inherent Evils of a Depressed Mind

'You are a sly, sly little man…' Tora griped at Hiei, having been found out by his little ploy.

'I do try koneko, now explain yourself.' Hiei replied, fixing a scathing glare upon the kitten.

'I would if I could Hiei, but I can't.' She admitted sullenly, dropping her head but never dropping eye contact.

'Can't or wont?' the forbidden child pressed, untrusting.

'I can't Hiei. I don't know what happened. I was awake in my bed at home and the next thing I knew, I was falling through the sky as a kitten. I'd of thought this all a dream if the pain in my paw hadn't proven that thought pretty much wrong.' She was hiding something, yes, but she was also telling him the truth.

'Very well…we shall leave it, for now.' He conceded for the moment, feeling it wasn't of great importance.

Tora conveyed dismay and confusion to him as he gently placed her on the floor and left her to her own devices. With all that had happened to her within the last few days she had not had much time process much of anything. Hiei had certainly given her much to think about, reminding her anew about the entirety of the situation at hand. She knew she couldn't just ignore it anymore. She was a kitten after all…a kitten in a whole different world.

Talk about a change in perspective.

Slowly, at least for the girl trapped in a kitten's body, the days passed. These days soon turned into a week which soon turned into two and then three, and Tora grew more sullen as the time went on. Hiei constantly pressed her for what she was hiding, for he knew very well that there was something she wouldn't tell. One thing the kitten found odd though, was that Hiei had yet to tell Kurama and when she'd asked, he said that the fox could figure it out on his own.

She simply left it at that.

Tora did however find that being nocturnal had its advantages. In the midnight hours when her demonic guardians were asleep or off in a tree somewhere, she got as far from them both as possible. It was not because she did not like them, for she was certainly fond of both Hiei and Kurama, but she had other things on her little mind. Such as attempting to shift towards her human form.

Success was limited, short-lived and all around depressing to think about. It brought her mind to constantly thinking about how much she missed that old life of hers.

It suddenly became easy to miss the brown eyes she once loathed, and freckled-covered pale skin that burned every summer. She found that it was nice to remember what it felt like to run a brush through tangled auburn hair and how simple it was when all she had to worry about was registering for classes and getting rid that bit of baby fat that just wouldn't leave her tummy alone. She drooped visibly every time she remembered that her 18th birthday had come to pass and no one had known it but her.

She missed chocolate.

She missed reading and writing stories.

She missed her sketchbook and simply being able to use a pencil.

She even missed her graceless, uncoordinated, clumsiness.

But at that moment she missed the ability to cry most of all because that's all she wanted to do.

"Mreowwww." It was the saddest, most pathetic and pity worthy meow that had ever graced the universe with its shrill and unyieldingly agonized sound waves. Knowing no other way to let out the sorrow in the form of a kitten, Tora kept at it, letting all her grief out in pitiful mewls. Her cries, unbeknownst to her, were not in vain for they had gotten the attention of both Hiei and Kurama, who hurried into the living room to see a very distraught kitten curled up on the couch.

"Tora?" Kurama questioned the kitten, gently cuddling her to his chest.

'I wanna go home!' Was the feminine wail that filled his head so quickly he nearly dropped the young feline in not entirely unexpected shock.

"Hiei…" Kurama locked eyes with the shorter demon, seeing slight amusement in his eyes. "You knew didn't you." It was not a question, but Hiei nodded an affirmative anyway.

"She is more than she seems to be fox." Hiei added as an afterthought to his nod.

"So I have noticed." Kurama responded, staring down at the now calmer kitten.

'20 questions?' she queried, the voice still sullen but decidedly innocent now that she'd reined in the breakdown.

"Something like that. What is your real name for starters?" Kurama smiled, something easy to start with.

'It's Tora, that's why I approved when you chose it.' She lied, but did it rather flawlessly, staring up at both Kurama and Hiei.

"And what are you, exactly?" Kurama again asked, Hiei deciding that the fox could do all the questioning he wanted.

'Well…I'm not a kitten, obviously. I am and 18 year old American girl and I am not from this particular world. At least I don't think I am, it's very confusing and complicated this whole situation I mean.' While both Hiei and Kurama seemed a bit stunned by this admittance, neither one seemed to be really appalled by the ideal which gave the little cat some hope.

"And besides being female and a newly turned adult, are you anything else?"

'No…at least I don't think so. As far as I'm aware, I _was_ human until I landed here though I was…er…rather spiritual, and how that happened is a mystery to me.' She answered his next question before he even had a chance to speak it.

"She was a witch." Hiei butted in helpfully, earning a glare from the kitten.

'Thanks Hiei…so, anymore questions?'

"No Tora, that's all for the moment. It's very late and I think we should all get some rest."

'All right…' She left off, as if she wanted to say something more but hesitated.

"She wants to see Koenma about this little problem." Hiei stated for her, giving her a look that clearly said, 'You are such a coward,' that she balefully ignored.

"Does she? Well then it's a good thing Botan dropped in while she was napping. We are going to see Koenma tomorrow morning and I see no problem with bringing you along Tora." Kurama smiled warmly to the kitten now situated in his lap.

'Uh…score I guess.' She replied, obviously unsure of…well everything.

So tomorrow morning she'd be meeting the prince of the spirit world. As Kurama and Hiei returned to their prospective places of sleep, Tora once again prowled the dark grounds of the house. What had just happened had yet to fully register in her mind but an hour later, as she settled herself back onto the couch for some rest, she lifted her head from off her paws and blinked into the darkened room.

'What have I gotten myself into…'

Chapter fin

In case anyone is wondering about Tora now (which is the point!) things will be revealed in time, starting next chapter! Now review me damn it! Avi needs the positive energy.

All right…I know, much later than I promised and for that I do apologize….and I know it's short but…anyway. I'll try and keep my stuff updated reasonably quickly but you get no promises. I hate to say it but school and work take priority over this stuff.


End file.
